madvsartfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Battle
Luigi's Shorts Season 2 - Episode 10: The Last Battle Episode #: 20 MADvsArt Studios © All Rights Reserved Overview Luigi starts announcing the episode, but Mario interupts and does it himself. When he's done, Luigi gets up and tells Mario he wanted to say it, and explains it's his shorts, not Mario's. Mario tells him he gets to announce everything besides Boo. Luigi and Mario go up to MADvsArt and asks what's wrong with him. MADvsArt explains he is the director, he will tell them what to do. Luigi just follows and says they need to got to the castle and distract The Bulldog to get in. The dog barks really loud, jumping up and down. Luigi tells Bulldog he wants to get into Bowser's Castle. Mario tells Luigi he can't just tell him that, and knocks him out again. Then the bulldog replies with a no, because Bowser only told him he could do nothing but lick things. Luigi gets back up and tells him if he likes licking so much, go lick the sticks by the side of the castle. The Bulldog tells him there frozen, he'll get his tongue stuck. Luigi tells him it's going to taste good, just try it. Bulldog goes over, gets his tongue stuck as he predicted. Luigi tells him thankyou, then runs into the castle while laughing. While Link and Yoshi follow, Mario asks Luigi how he came up with a great idea when he is stupid. Luigi says he'll answer that question in season 5. Then they find Bowser, and Bowser sits there for a minute. Luigi gets a little freaked out, and bangs on Bowser. Bowser flies up, telling all 4 of them are idiots. Luigi throws Bowser against the wall and says it was easy. Yoshi jumps on Bowser, saying his name repeaditly. Bowser gets up and tells him to stop it, and throws Yoshi out the door, killing him. Bowser moves on to Link, killing him. Bowser kills Mario, who doesn't even make a noise. Bowser yells, saying Luigi's the last one, and he killed Woody, and how: He stomped him with is shoes that he had bought 2 weeks ago. Luigi tells him he was the one, HE WAS THE ONE! Then Luigi yells at Bowser saying he hates him, grabs him and hits him in the head reapediatly, then kills him. Then Luigi says he has to kill Boo. Boo sings a little tune, and Luigi tells Boo he won't posses him this time. Then Luigi tries spinning him by the hand, but falls out. Then Boo in the same little tune asks Luigi how can he grab him, and he answers by saying he's not retarted. Luigi then throws Boo down, and bangs on him till death. Then Baby Boo (The Mother being Princess Peach), just goes up to the camera, says, "Dadda? Dadda Die DIe? AHHHH!!!" Then kills himself. Luigi runs up to Peach, and says he saved him. Peach asks if he can unlock her. Luigi unlocks her, then a 1-Up Mushroom falls from the sky, and Luigi catches it. He figures he can revive everyone. First, he revives Mario, who tells him he's awesome. Then another Mushroom falls, and then revives Yoshi. Then ANOTHER one falls, reviving Link. Link flies up saying 1-Up Mushrooms don't work on him, he only needs hearts, but then realizes since he's alive, they do work on him. Then another 1-Up Mushroom falls, and Luigi wonders who this is for. Then he realizes he can revive Woody, which he does. Then Woody ends the video by saying, "SHRIMP-O'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAMERAMAN TURN IT OFFF!!!!" Trivia * This was the longest Luigi's Shorts episode to date. * This episode you can see the real actors very well, runing the episode.